


all i wanted

by humanbehavior



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: taeyong was sick. well, not like being sick as in a little cold or something but like, terminally ill. he knew he would die soon but he never thought it would happen so soon.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 15





	all i wanted

**Author's Note:**

> title from all i wanted by paramore!! also im trying 2 write spooky fics but theyre not really working out so u get the same soft shit as always LMAOO 
> 
> anyway enjoy ^___^

taeyong was sick. well, not like being sick as in a little cold or something but like, terminally ill. he knew he would die soon but he never thought it would happen so soon. 

taeyong covered his cough with the movement of his elbow before he pressed the phone back to his ear, "no, mom, i'm not sick. i'm fine, i promise, okay?" 

he knows. 

trust me, he knows that it was shitty for him to lie directly to his mother about his health but he had a reason. his reason being not wanting to worry his mother, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew she was stressing about him. he couldn't do that. 

she asked him once or twice if he was okay- taeyong shakily responded yes both times, his heart heavy in his chest. 

"stay safe, okay? i don't want anything to happen to you." she says softly and sweetly into the phone. 

taeyong nods slowly, a hot tear rolling down his cheek as responds, "of course. love you." 

she responds back and the phone call is over. taeyong doesn't do anything, he thinks. and thinks. and thinks. and thinks. 

that's all he can do at this point. there's nobody to comfort him in this silence so all he can think about is how miserable his end will be. all taeyong thinks about is how if given the chance, he would rewire his brain or trade his body for another but there'd still be the chance that he'd still live in pain through everything. if not his body, it's his brain. it's one or the other. maybe some people were not destined to be alive and well. 

a loud knock at the door interrupts taeyong's trail of thoughts. taeyong doesn't want to get it, to be completely honest. sure, it'd be the nice thing to do but he genuinely didn't want to. taeyong stares at the door from his couch, hoping they would get the hint and just leave him alone. 

a whine is heard from the other side of the door, "taeyong, c'mon. i have all of eternity to do this but you on the other hand… do not."

the minute taeyong hears those words, he is speeding over to the front door and quickly opens it to be greeted by a man. a tall man with messy black hair that rested at his cheekbones and deep set eye bags that made it seem as if he'd never slept a day in his life. 

"who are you? and what do you mean?" taeyong asks. 

the man looks at him and sympathetically smiles, "i'm johnny suh, or death. and i know you're terminally ill, taeyong. you're scheduled to you know, die, in about an hour at the most." 

taeyong stares at him, "you're joking." 

"if i was joking, i wouldn't be here." 

taeyong stands at the door speechless that is until he finds his words, "so what, that's it? i'm just supposed to wait to painfully die? i'm not even getting time to spend a day with like, my loved ones or something. you're just here to watch me die?" 

johnny shrugs, "uh, no, i'm not going to watch you die. i'm actually here about the other thing."

taeyong furrows his eyebrows, "what other thing?" 

"the thing about spending a day with your loved ones and stuff." 

taeyong looks up at johnny, "what do you mean?" 

johnny sighs, he anxiously looks to the side as he wrings his hands, "this- this only happens every few years because it's so rare but um, if you can convince someone to spend the whole day with you then you can have the whole day to live. but in the morning, i'll have to um, get you." 

"oh," taeyong says, surprised, "does it have to be physical or like? because…" taeyong pauses, hoping johnny would get the memo. 

johnny nods curtly, "it doesn't matter, just get someone to spend the day with you." 

taeyong nods, and opens up his contacts list on his phone and he pauses. he doesn't know who to call. taeyong looks at johnny, who's now sat on his couch. johnny feels taeyong staring at him and he suddenly lifts his head to look at the other man. 

taeyong smiles awkwardly before he says, "yeah um, is this a three chances thing? like if you call three people and none of them pick up then it's like over and you take me?" 

johnny smiles, his eyes turning into crescents and he smiles so wide that taeyong can see his gums. as taeyong looks at him he can feel a pang in his stomach. 

johnny shakes his head, soft giggles leaving his mouth, "no, um- it's like an unlimited thing. call whoever you want for how many times and if they pick up then congrats. but you have until midnight because then i officially have to take you. right now, it's five pm so you have like, seven hours, yeah." 

taeyong softly smiles at him, "this probably won't take long, i'll be honest."

johnny nods, "well take as long as you need to."

taeyong clicks on multiple things on his phone until he finally puts the phone next to his ear and johnny can hear the ringing on the other line in the silent room. 

someone on the other line picks up and taeyong greets him, "hi." 

taeyong paces back and forth as he speaks on the phone, "do you want to hang out today?"

on the other line his friend responds, "uh, where at?" 

taeyong hums, "um, i was thinking the library maybe? what do you think jaehyun?"

"oh," jaehyun says, "um, no thanks. maybe next time, yongie." 

taeyong glumly nods even though he knew jaehyun couldn't see him, "yeah, maybe next time. bye." 

"bye."

taeyong sighs as he sets his phone down on the coffee table in front of his couch that johnny was sat on. taeyong sighs, his hair blowing out of his face as he sits on the couch next to johnny.

johnny furrows his eyebrows, "nobody else?" 

taeyong shakes his head, his eyes glossed over, "jaehyun and i have been slowly parting and i can't call my mom, she lives hours away and by the time she'd get here, time would be up."

"oh." 

taeyongs sighs, "yeah."

"well," johnny mumbled, "if you'd like, i can spend the day with you."

taeyong smiles, "yeah, i think i'd like that a lot, actually. " 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope u all liked it!! also im publishing this at school so um.... school admin dont get mad at me im simply just sexy as fuck 
> 
> twt: xiaodery420


End file.
